


Roaming

by Cloudpain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p verse, Actor AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is back from an acting gig after a month in Australia. But will Matthew be waiting for him after the awful fight they had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot I've written. Hope you enjoy!

  
Matt scrubbed his hands over his face. His stubbled jawline scraped back against his fingers, as he stood at the conveyor belt waiting for his bag. This was the last time for at least a year he would accept a job that took him on a sixteen hour flight to Australia of all places. Such an odd place with too many confusing words, and accents that grated at his soul like a wood chipper. No location shoot was worth the jetlag in his opinion.   
  
His aviators did a poor job of blocking out the harsh white glare of the airport lights. He was sure that the stares he was attracting at the moment were due to the fact that he looked like an incredibly hung over and well-dressed hobo( if such a thing could exist),  rather than the fact that he was a semi-famous actor this side of the equator.  As he peered long the slowly chugging belt in search of his giant carpet bag he wondered if he shouldn’t have been so quick to turn down the lift Tommy had offered. There was no guarantee that Matthew would actually be there to collect him this time. They hadn’t talked for nearly a month, not since before he had left on this trip to a location shoot on a kangaroo farm or whatever the hell they called it.  
  
A pretty major blow out had occurred between him and his roommate come lover come stunt double.   
  
Matthew had returned to the penthouse sporting a ridiculous blue cast from palm to his shoulder. For the Second time in six months. Matt had flipped. Matthew took far too many risks, and although his job was inherently dangerous he never stood his ground when the company skimped on safety standards. His lover was injured more often than he was healthy. And perhaps it was just a bone this time that had him laid up for a few weeks but what would he do when it was not just a bone?  
It was the first time he had ever seen his lover get so angry.  
  
 _“What do you expect me to do Matt? Quit?” The taller man fumed and tossed down the cloth he was holding and whirling to face Matt from where he stood in the kitchen about to prepare dinner_  
 _“Well why not? At least I’d know you’d actually be alive when I got home. Or at least grow a spine and tell them to go screw themselves when they violate the safety codes.” He scowled back from the couch._  
 _Matthew’s hands curled into fists at his sides glaring narrowly back at him. “Not all of us have the finely chiselled face of an Adonis that allows one to be picky about the job he takes. I need these jobs to pay my share of the rent!”_  
 _“My chiselled face can more than carry the two of us you should know that by now.” He replied dismissively, “I haven’t cashed a single one of your checks this year. You should know that, don’t you ever check your balances?”_  
 _Matthew’s gaze turned icy, and he ground out. “What?”_  
 _Matt frowned at him, “What do you mean what?”_  
 _“Are you telling me,” He hissed, glasses flashing as he pushed them irritably back up his face and stalked round the counter, “That I’ve been living for the last eight months like some sort of kept pet?”_  
 _Matt stared up at him, bewildered at the rage shining in the other man’s eyes, “I don’t need to take your money I was paying the full haul on this place long before you moved in.”_  
 _Matthew bristled looming over where he was sprawled out on the couch, “I’ve been letting you pay for all of our meals like some sort of leech!”_  
 _“It’s not like I can’t afford it.” he replied frowning up at Matthew, honestly what was his problem?_  
 _“Well I can afford to contribute!”_  
 _“I’d rather you were safe and didn’t.”_  
 _Something snapped in Mattie then and he straightened to his full 6’4” and said quietly, “I will not be your charity case.”_  
  
That was a week before he had left on this trip. Matthew had ignored him completely not uttering a word but pre-emptively going out early before Matt had a chance to order in the next batch of groceries and buying them himself. He would still cook but would serve up two plates then retreat to eat in his room.  
  
Matt did not push him; He couldn’t understand why Matthew had such an issue with him supporting them financially. He loved Mattie and wanted to provide for him, look after him what was so wrong with that?  
  
He had left a note under the corner of the coffee maker when he had left in an effort to clear things up with his boyfriend, But he wasn’t sure that Matthew found it, there had been radio silence since he hit Australia.   
He thought it over. Had he missed the point of Mattie’s anger completely? He had thought his note was pretty all encompassing.   
  
 _~Mattie, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to quit your job, I know that you love your work I just wish you would take better care of yourself. All I want is to keep you safe and ensure you want for nothing. I never meant to demean the importance of your job, and I will take your checks if it makes you happy. But you must know, that I would never consider you a burden to me._  
 _I hope you recover by the time I return._  
 _-Matt ~_  
  
He sighed heavily and nearly missed his bag sliding past him. And awkward fabric grabbing moment ensued before he got purchase on a handle and managed to haul it off the conveyor belt. He tried not to notice the way his fellow passengers shifted away from him slightly as he passed and slung the long clip on handle across his shoulder. He made his way through the sliding doors, and glanced around the pickup area.  He wasn’t quite sure what he should expect and his heart sank slightly when he didn’t see Matthew towering a foot and then some above the crowd.   
He ran a hand through his hair, it was back to being somewhere on the ginger side of blond again and he wondered if he should dye it again before his next job. He’d have to go to a proper salon though, since it didn’t look like Matthew would be doing it for him.   
  
He wondered tiredly out of the Vancouver airport into the drop off zone considering hailing a cab to take him home and hoping against all odds that his lover would be there when he got back. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a familiar dark blue SUV, and as his head turned, a lanky figure hovering awkwardly in front of it rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.   
His heart leapt as their eyes met and Matthew gave a small wave with an arm no longer in a cast. A few strides carried Matt across the pavement to stand in front of him, but he stopped short, uncertain where they stood.  
  
“Mattie.” He greeted.  
  
“Matt.” Matthew nervously brushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes not seeming to know where to look.  
Matt waited knowing he would get there eventually, and sure enough as the awkward silence stretched out Matthew took the initiative.  
“I- I got your letter. I felt so stupid letting you go off without saying anything then I tried to get hold of you and couldn’t because I was busy sulking, and I didn’t remind you to get roaming and I kept thinking, what if something bad happened to you and the last thing I got to say to you was something so stupid I just-”  
  
The rush of fondness at Matthews babbling overwhelmed Matt, who pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head (paparazzi be damned) and stepped forward engulfing the taller man in a hug, lifting him slightly off his feet. It felt so good to hold him and Matthew smelt amazing like some sort of bakery.  
  
Matthew pulled back slightly as Matt put him down but he didn’t let his lover out of his loose embrace. Mattie smiled uncertainly, “I made pancakes for you, but then your flight was delayed and they were getting cold and horrid and I got hungry-”   
  
Matt stepped in to stem the nervous babble and pressed his dry lips to Mattie’s which were soft, surprised and pliant beneath his. It was sweet both literally and figuratively. He still tasted vaguely of maple syrup from the pancakes he had made for him.  
  
When Matt drew back Matthew wore an adorably flustered expression.  
“Matt the press-”  
  
“-Can shove it.” he finished firmly and swept back in to capture His lips again more firm and insistent this time. Mattie meeped softly in surprise, he had always shied away from public displays of affection but Matt didn’t let him escape until they were both breathless and forced to withdraw for air.   
  
Matt leaned up slightly to Matthews ear and whispered, “When we get home, I’m going to map your body with maple syrup and let my tongue confirm that your body has fully recovered from your last shoot before I let you go back to work.”  
  
A large long fingered hand trailed down Mattie’s chest. The glancing brush over a nipple through the red plaid shirt drew a gasp from Matthew’s lips. The sound made Matt’s voice catch in his throat and come out like dragging gravel as he murmured, “Everywhere, Chickadee.”  
  
“Get a room!” A woman’s shrill voice snapped through Mattie’s compliant reverie.  
  
Matt found himself shoved swiftly backwards. He managed to catch himself just before he tripped over the luggage he had dropped somewhere in his advance on Matthew.   
He stood there, slightly dazed as he watched his love rush over to the car and wrench open the driver side door.  
Mattie’s hasty motions stopped suddenly.

He turned a smouldering gaze on Matt and spoke in a voice that rivalled Matt’s the morning after a rough night, “Hurry up and get In the damned car. I have to buy some more Maple syrup.”   
  
Matt grinned as his lover disappeared into the SUV and shouldered his bag again before reaching into his pocket and flipping open his phone. As the screen lit up an embarrassingly long series of notifications beeped and vibrated through the Cell phone, 17 missed calls and 12 messages.   
A smile curled his lips.   
Damn stupid roaming. He was definitely not going to Australia again.

 


End file.
